


Pretty

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Smutty Baeksoo [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor!Doh Kyungsoo, Body Appreciation, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Boyfriends, Idol!Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Probably too much body appreciation tbh, Riding, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Scenario: Baekhyun thinks Kyungsoo's tummy is comfy and Kyungsoo (secretly) likes that Baekhyun works out.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Smutty Baeksoo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020973
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff.

He’s pacing while he reads his script, imagining the words in his mouth but not quite into it yet to start speaking out loud. He’s in his dorm room with Baekhyun, the singer laying in bed while he practices his lines. This isn’t an unusual occurrence; although they don’t share a room, Baekhyun comes by often, and Kyungsoo has gotten used to sharing his space with the famous idol who just so happens to double as his boyfriend.

He’s still walking around when Baekhyun says, “Kyungsoo. Lay down.”

Obediently, still reading the script in his hands and not even really thinking about it, Kyungsoo lays on the bed, adjusting to be flat on his back when Baekhyun nudges him into position. He’s turning the page when Baekhyun flops onto his stomach, making Kyungsoo let out a soft _oof._

Lifting the script above his head so he can see him, Kyungsoo says, “What are you doing?” 

“Using you as a pillow,” Baekhyun answers. He turns on his side so that he’s looking directly at Kyungsoo, nuzzling against his stomach. “You have a very comfy belly.”

“I’m never going to work out, if that’s what you’re trying to tell me.”

“No.” Baekhyun pouts, then kisses his stomach with a smile. “I like how squishy you are. Soft squish.”

“Whatever,” Kyungsoo mumbles, lowering the paper. His neck is hot. Baekhyun coos.

“Aw, are you embarrassed?”

“Shut up.”

“I think you’re sexy like this. Also, working out is tiring anyway. Not worth.”

Kyungsoo is pretty sure Baekhyun is just making fun of him now. “You literally work out every day.”

“It’s Chanyeol’s fault,” Baekhyun whines. “Anyway, you like it, right?”

Kyungsoo ignores him, but it doesn’t pan out because Baekhyun is getting up, straddling his stomach and plucking the script from his hands. 

He scowls. “Baekhyun, I need to practice...”

His words are swallowed by Baekhyun’s mouth, soft and urging. Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t take Kyungsoo long to forget his protests. He barely registers the rustle of papers as Baekhyun sets his script on the desk beside the bed, focused only on the feeling of Baekhyun’s lips and the heavy _thump thumps_ of his heart. 

“Practice later,” Baekhyun murmurs against his mouth. He pulls back, hovering over Kyungsoo with his palms braced on either side of his head. “You don’t have to go anywhere anytime soon, right?”

“I have a script reading in a couple of hours.”

Baekhyun leans down. “Then you have time.”

It’s difficult to tell himself he doesn’t when Baekhyun is kissing him like this, his hand cupping his face, lips moving achingly slow as if striving to experience every bit of the sensation. Captivating as always. Kyungsoo knows where this is going and that he’ll be exhausted when it’s over, but even though he has work to do Baekhyun’s power over him is too strong to fight. 

Baekhyun is straying from his lips now, kissing his cheek, and as he does he says, “Here, see? Soft.”

Kyungsoo huffs. “Are you going to bring it up this whole time? Because if you are—“

“Of course I will. I like it. And I like that you like that I work out. Don’t you?”

Stubbornly, Kyungsoo says nothing. Baekhyun takes his hands and puts them on his waist, keeping them there as he begins to work his hips in slow, downward motions, interrupting Kyungsoo’s breath with the movement. He looks good like this, Kyungsoo will admit it, riding him with his lashes fluttering, but then he always looks good no matter what he’s doing, no matter how unfair it is.

He’s completely enraptured by the sight in front of him that the sensation of Baekhyun shifting backwards eludes him until he’s dragging his ass over the spot that makes his breath stop for a moment. “Baekhyun,” he breathes.

The sly smile that he’s graced with does little to give him his oxygen back. Baekhyun moves Kyungsoo’s hands underneath his shirt, at the base of his stomach so that he can feel his muscles as he moves above him. “Tell me,” Baekhyun says. 

“You’re pretty.”

Baekhyun raises a brow.

“Cute.”

Baekhyun laughs, a smile lighting up his face in a way that only serves to confirm Kyungsoo’s words. “You’re stubborn in the weirdest ways.”

“You already know I like it,” Kyungsoo says. “I don’t know why I have to say it again.”

“Because I like it when you tell me. I work out for you, you know.”

What a lie. Baekhyun eats, sleeps, and dreams his work, so even his working out is for his fans, but it’s nice to pretend that he doesn’t have to share Baekhyun with the world even if it’s only for a moment. Kyungsoo pulls his hand from Baekhyun’s and tugs at the bottom of his shirt. “Off.”

“Tell me first,” says Baekhyun, pouting. He flutters his lashes, asking, but the smile that’s tugging the corner of his lips tells Kyungsoo he already knows he’s won.

“I like that you work out,” Kyungsoo says. The instant the words leave his mouth he feels the heat flushing his skin. In a desperate attempt to subvert his embarrassment he adds, “Who wouldn’t?”

“True.” Baekhyun is laughing at him, leaning in to kiss him again. Once again he’s guiding Kyungsoo’s hands, but this time it’s to pull off his shirt, revealing the well-toned muscles of his body. Kyungsoo doesn’t even try to pretend like he isn’t looking, and one drag of his gaze upwards to Baekhyun’s face tells him it’s pretty obvious he is. “Hey, babe.”

Kyungsoo runs his hands on Baekhyun’s sides. “Mm?”

“Wanna fuck me?”

“Depends.”

Baekhyun’s eyes shine with humor. “On what?”

“Will you stay on me?”

Laughing, surprised, Baekhyun gets up. “Is this your secret way of asking me to ride you?”

“It’s not a secret if you say it out loud.”

“That’s true.” Baekhyun grabs his wrist, pulling him up. “Get naked already. You’re lazing around too much.”

Kyungsoo scoffs but lets Baekhyun guide him to his feet to pull off his shirt. Then they’re kissing again, Baekhyun leading him forward so that Kyungsoo has him against the door, his hand reaching down to lock it. It’s a messy ordeal, all hot kisses and stumbling out of clothes, and he isn’t a messy person but he's so into the way that Baekhyun ruins his hair, gripping it as he presses his lips against his skin.

“Wait,” Baekhyun says as Kyungsoo goes to kneel. He shakes his head. “I can’t go for a while. I have a schedule later.”

“Then ride me next time.” Kyungsoo licks his lips, eyeing Baekhyun’s cock, and leans in. He’s sure he looks almost doleful when Baekhyun stops him from taking him in his mouth, groaning.

“Fuck, you’re so hard to say no to.”

“Why say no?”

“Because,” Baekhyun reaches beside him to open the drawer, “I want to come from your cock.”

He has a way with words. Kyungsoo gives up and stands, taking the bottle from Baekhyun’s grip. “Let me prep you.”

“Be gentle,” Baekhyun says with doe eyes.

Kyungsoo ignores the joking part of his concern, uncapping the bottle. “Of course I’ll be gentle.” He’s coating a finger in lube when he notices Baekhyun watching him from where he lays on his stomach. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just really sweet in the most non-sweet moments, and then when we’re supposed to be cute you’re like a limp noodle.”

A limp noodle? Kyungsoo echoes the phrase questioningly as he traces his finger along the crack of his ass, watching Baekhyun’s eyes flutter shut just before he puts his head down in his arms.

“You’re so tight,” Kyungsoo says to the sound of Baekhyun breathing, only just pushing inside. “How long has it been since we’ve done this?”

Baekhyun hums. After a silence that’s too long to pass off for normal, he answers, “A month? Two? I don’t know.”

He did top more often than he bottomed. Maybe they should change that. “You sure you’re going to be okay? If you have a schedule soon, maybe we shouldn’t do this now.”

Baekhyun huffs. “I’m not a virgin. I can handle it.”

“But it’s been a while,” Kyungsoo says. He’s fucking in and out of him now, searching for the spot to make Baekhyun moan.

“Give me another finger,” Baekhyun shoots back. Maybe it’s meant to be a challenge but it doesn’t sound like one the way he’s breathing, shoulders tense. When Kyungsoo hesitates, Baekhyun says “please” and he caves.

It’s a while before Baekhyun tells him that he’s ready, already sweating when he gets up from the bed.

“Just lay down,” Kyungsoo says. “You’ll be tired if you ride me.”

But Baekhyun doesn’t do well with orders, Kyungsoo knows. “I’ll be fine. I’ve gone to schedules after way more physically taxing labor.”

Dance practices and concerts, Kyungsoo is sure. Still, it takes Baekhyun laying him down himself to get him to accept. He puts on a condom and lubes up, leaning on his forearm. Slyly, Baekhyun helps him with the lube, and Kyungsoo jerks when he presses his thumb into the sensitive tip and rubs.

“Sexy,” Baekhyun says, watching him. 

Not as much as you are, Kyungsoo thinks, but he doesn’t say it because he isn’t the kind to say things like that. Besides, he’s sure Baekhyun can hear his thoughts as he lifts himself over him, lining them up with a shaking breath. When he lowers himself, teasing the head of Kyungsoo’s cock with his entrance, Kyungsoo can’t move his eyes from his body, the muscle and smooth skin already sheen with sweat.

“Pretty.” It comes out of his mouth softly without him realizing it, Baekhyun’s surprise snapping him back to reality. He said pretty but what he really meant was hot, gorgeous, sexy -- Baekhyun’s smile is breathless and his hair is swept in sweat but he’s all of these things and Kyungsoo is struck with the untimely thought of _wow, why did he choose me?_ Then Baekhyun is lowering himself and Kyungsoo groans.

He doesn’t move. Kyungsoo opens his eyes after a tense moment, almost blind on the sensation of Baekhyun’s tight heat around him. “Baekhyun?”

He’s still holding himself up, a hand going on Kyungsoo’s chest to stabilize himself. Kyungsoo holds onto his hips, drawing circles on his skin with his thumb.

“I forgot how this felt,” Baekhyun admits, laughing shakily. “It’s, wow.”

“You okay? Maybe we shouldn’t--”

“Shh.” Baekhyun puts a hand on Kyungsoo’s mouth, shutting him up. He has his head down, swallowing, but after a moment he lowers himself even more until he’s fully seated, biting his lip.

He’s gorgeous. Teeth holding his lower lip, eyes glazed, already drenched in sweat. From this angle Kyungsoo can make out all the lines of his muscles, tense and prominent in the dim light. It’s still amazing to him, how someone who looks so delicate could look so different with his clothes off, but Kyungsoo appreciates the difference and how it’s just for him. Bringing his gaze upwards he settles on Baekhyun’s expression. He’s up on his forearm just to wipe strands of hair from his face, but Baekhyun is too focused to react to the gentle movement.

“Give me a moment,” he breathes, as if Kyungsoo was getting up to tell him to hurry, when in reality he just wanted to see him better. It’s agony waiting for Baekhyun to move but he’ll do it anyway, in the meantime returning his hands to his sides because he likes the feeling of him against his palms.

“Take your time,” says Kyungsoo. “We’re not in a rush.”

As if saying he doesn’t need it, Baekhyun moves experimentally, undulating his hips, and both of them make different kinds of sounds, overwhelmed by the sensation. He isn’t the only one who forgot how it felt like; Kyungsoo can’t remember the last time Baekhyun rode him, but it’s all kinds of consumption and he isn’t sure how long he’ll be able to last.

“You’re so deep, babe,” Baekhyun groans, fucking himself slowly on his cock. “I think I might actually have to die after this.”

He’s probably talking about sleep, but either way Kyungsoo laughs, voice strained. “If today’s schedule is the worst one of your life it’s your fault. I warned you.”

“Drop me off?”

“And get caught by paparazzi? No thanks.”

“Mean,” Baekhyun says, but the word fizzles out into a moan. “Oh, god, yes, there.”

Kyungsoo is helpless to do anything except lower his hands to cup Baekhyun’s ass, following as he moves up and down, movements getting faster. He might actually be losing his mind on the feeling of Baekhyun’s walls tightening around him, dragging in all the right ways. Even more intoxicating is Baekhyun’s voice, purring, breathless panting and pretty sounds. All for Kyungsoo to hear. The little piece of Baekhyun that the world doesn’t get to see, and Kyungsoo is drunk on it.

Baekhyun wets his lips, slowing a bit. “Are you close?”

“I’ve been,” Kyungsoo answers. He’s answered with a laugh.

“If you’re about to come, jerk me off,” Baekhyun says, and then he starts fucking himself in earnest, building up his pace. He’s so sexy like this, eyes closed and biting his lip hard enough that Kyungsoo is surprised he hasn’t yet broken skin, quiet moans breaking in the back of his throat. Kyungsoo is able to take only so much before he’s caving, reaching between the two of them to grasp Baekhyun’s cock, stroking it tight and fast. Then they’re both coming, Baekhyun open-mouthed as he shudders his release, feebly riding out the high before he stills. 

Kyungsoo catches his breath before he reaches up and sweeps his hair to the side. Beautiful. “Okay?”

“Mm.” Baekhyun nods, unmoving. After a long moment he carefully gets up, and he’s panting when he settles beside Kyungsoo, immediately nestling underneath his arm.

“I have an hour to nap before I have to take a shower and get ready to go,” Baekhyun says as Kyungsoo wipes himself clean of Baekhyun’s cum. He startles.

_“An hour?!”_

“Mm. So don’t get up and clean up yet. I want to sleep.”

Kyungsoo feels tired too, but the disbelief holds him back just long enough for him to say, “If it was that soon we shouldn’t have…”

“Live dangerously, Kyungja.” Baekhyun nuzzles his nose against his neck, breathing in. “Honestly, I was just going to nap on your tummy but then I got distracted.”

Distracted. Kyungsoo sighs and turns his head to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead, using his free hand to pull a blanket over them. “Sleep. I’ll set an alarm.”

Humming in response, Baekhyun snuggles closer, prompting Kyungsoo to turn and put his arms around him. One hour. Honestly, what was he going to do with him? 

Take care of him, obviously. Already his brain is going through some quick meals to make once they wake up, but he’s drifting off too. Holding Baekhyun tighter, Kyungsoo closes his eyes and resolves to figure something out when he wakes up. For now, it’s time to sleep. One last blind kiss to Baekhyun’s temple and he relaxes, letting himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! This will not be the last time I make a fic where we talk about Baekhyun working out! Lmao!
> 
> Anyway I still feel like there could have been more body appreciation because damn Baekhyun :3  
> But also worry not there will be a version wherein we appreciate Kyungsoo's squish uwu. 
> 
> Two unrelated things: I feel like this is the first work where they didn't say I love you (even though it's definitely not but still) they love each other okay read between the lines!! 
> 
> Oh yeah this is also the first top Soo I've done wowow
> 
> Other unrelated thing: HAVE YOU LISTENED TO ARIANA GRANDE'S NEW ALBUM?! I'm crying because it's so good. Honestly her lyrics are so raunchy but she makes it sound SO pretty you don't even realize it. Pls listen to it k thanks <3


End file.
